


Tasked

by Katherine



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Episode 6: "Through the Ice", Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Soren had been tasked by his father in subtle words. He was to ensure that the princes did not return alive. The princes he knew well.





	Tasked

Soren had been tasked by his father in subtle words. He was to ensure that the princes did not return alive. The princes he knew well. Callum was a slow learner at weapons-work, Ezran sometimes loud and often an annoyance ... and they were only children.

Soren stuffed another jelly tart into his mouth. When he remembered Ezran trying to look innocent every time he and Bait snuck some from the kitchens, the treat hardly tasted sweet any longer.

He decided to bring armfuls of the pastries with him.

Maybe he and Claudia would eat every one before finding the princes.


End file.
